Forbidden Love
by NatashAurel
Summary: Kemunculan Keluarga Jaeger membuat Levi semakin pusing. Hanji memiliki firasat yang sama dengan Levi. Ditambah pula dilamarnya Mikasa oleh Eren Jaeger. Namun, setidaknya Levi sudah mengucapkan.. "Terima Kasih" / Modern!AU, Semua warning ada di dalam.
1. Firasat

"Mikasa akan kuliah ke luar negeri selama 4 tahun"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak setuju?"

"Tidak perlu dengan persetujuanmu, aku akan tetap mengirimnya ke luar negeri"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut dengannya"

"Tidak boleh _anakku_. Kau akan tetap mengurus perusahaan kita di sini"

"sial.."

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Incest, Sistercomplex, Brothercomplex, Modern!AU, Sedikit unsur Reincarnation, Alur Maju Mundur. :3**

**Written by: NatashAurel**

* * *

Sejak dia pegi,

Setiap hari rasanya selalu saja begini. Sama.

Pergi ke kantor. Masuk ke ruang kerja. Mengerjakan laporan. Rapat. Lalu kembali ke rumah.

Hidup ini benar-benar membosankan jika keadaannya begini terus.

Sekalipun sedang liburan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan.

Rasanya hidup ini seperti mengikuti jalan yang sama terus-menerus.

Aku merasa kehilangan.

Ya. Aku kehilangan _dia_.

Sial.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Levi mengumpat dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama ini. Levi tidak pernah menyangka dia akan berpisah selama ini dengan _adiknya_ itu. Levi benci sekali dengan keputusan ayahnya yang mengirim Mikasa keluar negeri untuk kuliah.

Benci. Benci sekali.

Seandainya saja dia tidak dibebani tugas berat seperti ini, sudah jelas dia akan kabur dari negeri ini menuju ke tempat Mikasa berada.

Entah mengapa, jika tidak ada adiknya itu, dia tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup sama sekali. Tidak pernah ada unsur 'menyenangkan' dalam hatinya.

Ia seperti prioritas bagi Levi. Semuanya ada padanya. Semua yang Levi inginkan ada padanya.

Dia sudah lebih dari sekedar adik saja baginya. Sudah melebihi dari _batasan _itu.

.

.

'Krieeet'. Suara pintu terbuka membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Levi, ada rapat mendadak untuk anda. Anda akan menggantikan Tuan Erwin yang sedang pergi saat ini." Petra–sekretarisnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya lalu menaruh dokumen-dokumen penting di atas meja Levi.

"Memangnya kemana ayahku itu?" Levi bertanya sembari melihat-lihat dokumen itu.

"Ia.. sedang pergi, menemui seseorang"

"Sial. Bisakah aku membatalkan rapat ini?"

"Ti-tidak bisa tuan, rapat ini sangat penting"

"Tch. Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berparas oranye menandakan hari sudah sore. Hembusan angin sepoi melengkapi suasana sore hari ini. Sekarang Levi sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di café dekat kantornya. Café ini adalah tempat favorit Levi untuk bersantai. Tempat ini sudah biasa Levi kunjungi sepulang kerjanya. Namun bedanya, sekarang dia ditemani oleh Petra.

"Tuan, bagaimana rapatnya tadi?"

"Baik"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajah anda terlihat muram seperti itu?"

"Bukankah wajahku memang seperti ini?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Saya hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati anda sekarang"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu apa yang ada di hatiku?"

"Hanya perasaan."

"Sejak kapan perasaanmu itu membenarkan isi hatiku?"

"Anda memang begitu dingin yah.." Petra memaklumi sikap tuannya itu sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau tidak suka, kau bisa saja mengundurkan diri"

"Biasa saja, saya hanya merasa anda sedang butuh teman ngobrol untuk saat ini"

"Tidak usah" _'tch, bisakah dia tidak mendasarkan unsur perasaan ketika sedang mengobrol denganku'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Levi kembali menyesap kopinya, Petra yang sudah menghabiskan kopinya masih duduk terdiam di samping tuannya. Entah mengapa, Levi terganggu dengan kehadiran Petra di sampingnya, tepatnya, ia sedang ingin sendirian.

"Apa kau mau membuang waktumu disini? Cepat pulang sana, aku bisa kembali sendiri"

"Tidak."

"Kau punya banyak tugas yang harus kau kerjakan, cepat pulang dan kerjakanlah"

"Tidak, tuan"

"Kenapa kau _ngotot_ sekali untuk tetap disini?"

"Memangnya salah?"

"Tch. Aku hanya ingin sendirian sekarang.."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tuan" Bagaimana-pun juga, bawahan tetap harus mengikuti perintah atasan.

Petra-pun perlahan berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Levi mengamati gerak-geriknya dari belakang, _'hari ini sikapnya aneh sekali'_.

"Ada apa Levi? Kau terlihat murung hari ini" Seorang pria jangkung berkumis datang menghampiri Levi.

"Cukup Mike, memangnya kenapa?"

"Baumu menunjukkannya"

"Sejak kapan bauku menjadi indikasinya?"

"Hh, sudahlah.. aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini"

"Diam kau. Sekarang buatkan aku kopi _robusta_"

"Baiklah akan segera datang, hm hm hm~" ucap Mike seraya pergi dari meja yang terletak di bagian _outdoor _café tersebut.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Hari ini kenapa aku begitu gelisah, errghh.. aneh.

"_Here is your coffee~_" kata Mike sambil menghirup aroma yang keluar dari kopi tersebut.

"Mike. Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal itu? Terlihat sangat menjijikkan kau tahu.."

"Tetapi jika tidak begitu, aku tidak tahu apakah kopi ini enak atau tidak"

Mike-pun menaruh kopinya diatas meja lalu duduk di samping Levi. Levi dengan segera menyeruput kopi tersebut.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah.."

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, Mike"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, lagipula raut wajahmu menunjukkannya"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang.."

"Kau sedang minum kopi, Levi"

"Tidak, bukan itu, aku hanya merasa hampa dan gelisah"

"Kau ini.. masalah wanita yah?"

"Tidak juga"

"Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Sudahlah.." Dengan secepat kilat Levi telah menghabiskan kopi kedua yang ia beli.

"Ini dia Mike, kembaliannya ambil saja.." Kemudian Levi pergi keluar meninggalkan café tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku pulang." Ucap Levi sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah besarnya itu. Seperti biasa, ia disambut oleh banyak pelayan yang dipekerjakan ayahnya. Levi langsung menuju ke sofa yang ditempati ayahnya sekarang.

"Oh, Levi. Bagaimana rapatnya hari ini?"

"Biasa saja sih, tidak usah tanya seperti apa ulah Direktur Hanji" lontar Levi sembari bersantai duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Ahahaha. Bukankah dia setingkat dengan jabatanmu sekarang?"

"Memang, tapi tingkatan otakku lebih tinggi darinya"

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Levi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau menjadi Presiden Direktur saat ini?"

"Bukankah itu jabatanmu?"

"Aku mau pensiun, kau tahu"

"Ayah, kau ini masih 55 tahun dan kau mau pensiun?"

"Aku ini sudah tua Levi"

"Dan aku masih terlalu muda, Ayah"

"Hahaha, sikapmu benar-benar mirip ibumu"

"Cukup. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Hmm, aku memang tidak pernah bisa membohongimu" ucap Erwin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah, langsung ke intinya saja"

"Adikmu.,. _sudah pulang_"

"Apa?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" Levi terjengat dan langsung berdiri dari sofa empuknya. Dia, tidak menyangka semua firasat yang ia alami ternyata disebabkan oleh hal ini. Dia tidak menyangka sekarang sudah lebih dari 4 tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan _adiknya_ itu.

"Woo, Tenangkan dirimu Levi, dia ada di taman belakang"

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Levi langsung melesat menuju tempat dimana adiknya berada. Dia, dia sangat senang. Hatinya bagaikan ingin meletup-letup. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Sudah sangat lama dia kehilangannya. Sudah sangat lama dia merindukannya. Saat ini, rasanya sangat ingin menguraikan 4 tahun kesepian ini dengan memeluk erat raganya. Ya. Dia sudah kembali.

Terus berlari. Terus berlari. Dan terus berlari. Levi terus berlari, masa bodoh dengan kakinya yang kelelahan. Dia lebih kelelahan menunggu adiknya itu. Sekarang adiknya ada di rumahnya, ada di tamannya. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika kau terus menunggu dan terus menunggunya, dan seketika dia ada di dekatmu.

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa?"

* * *

**Aloooo! '-')/ lama tak berjumpa yeah~ *digaplek***

**Kemaren saya lagi UAS jadinya saya hiatus deh =)) wkwkwk.**

**Dateng-dateng bawa fic baru :v / kali ini berchapter lhoo~ /lhanjukngopo/**

**Maaf kalau disini belum ada LeviMika-nya sama sekali ._.v soalnya ini awal-awalnya dulu :v saya usahakan chapter berikutnya ngebut deh :v /**

**Maaf juga kalau kependekan m(_ _)|||**

**Kalau masih bingung sebenernya kenapa Levi bisa suka sama Mikasa yang adiknya sendiri itu, ntar dijelasin di chap berikutnya 'w') *maksa**

**Dan maaf(lagi) kalau fic ini sangat bertentangan dengan hokum alam *ditampar***

**Nistanya saya.. *didepak***

**Ayoo~ Reviewnya~ Berikan saranmu~!**


	2. Syal Merah

Levi terus berlari, berlari dan berlari. Rasa sakit di kakinya tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk bertemu adiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Mikasa?"

.

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, kakak"

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Incest, Sistercomplex, Brothercomplex, Modern!AU, Sedikit unsur Reincarnation, Alur Maju Mundur**

**Written by: NatashAurel**

* * *

Lama sekali Levi tidak berjumpa dengan Mikasa–adiknya. Tidak terasa mereka sudah putus kontak selama 4 tahun. Ketika seseorang yang membuatmu merasakan indahnya hidup menghilang selama 4 tahun dan datang begitu saja..

Suasana taman belakang kediaman Smith sekarang sungguh tidak beraturan. Sudah dari tadi mereka tetap diam. Levi –atau mungkin mereka berdua- sama-sama canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Entah mengapa Levi mendadak lupa tentang apa yang ingin ia utarakan. Tepatnya, dia bingung harus mulai darimana.

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Ehm, baik"

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa kuhubungi?"

"Ayah menyuruhku mengganti nomor teleponku ketika akan pergi"

"Atas dasar apa ia menyuruhmu begitu ha?"

"Tenanglah kakak, aku saja tidak tahu atas dasar apa ayah menyuruhku"

"Sekali-kali kau harus jadi pembangkang"

"Demi keegoisanmu kah?"

"Tch." Levi mendesah kesal. Mungkin dia memang egois. Dia kehilangan kendali. Mengapa harus adiknya itu mengganti nomor teleponnya. _'Tidak usah diganti juga tidak apa kan?'_ Levi benar-benar sebal diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tak tahu apa yang ingin diteruskan dari pembicaraannya, Levi mulai mengganti topik. Ia mengamati bagian tubuh Mikasa, dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. _Rambut pendek, mata hitam, pakaian formal, high heels hitam_. Tunggu, pada bagian lehernya..

"Oi Mikasa"

"Ada apa lagi?" Jawab Mikasa dengan nada bosan. Sumpah, Levi benci sekali jika adiknya sudah begini.

"Kenapa kau memakai syal merah itu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan 'mengapa aku memakai syal' ketika musim dingin?"

"Cih. Masalahnya syal itu kotor dan kau memakainya tepat di lehermu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa bagaimana?! Itu kotor!" Levi menghentak Mikasa dengan keras. Sedangkan yang dihentak sesaat membelalak kaget, kemudian..

"Sudah cukup kakak! Kenapa kau terlalu peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan?! Berhentilah! _Kau bukan kekasihku! Kau hanya kakakku!_" Mikasa berteriak tepat di depan muka Levi. Mikasa menghentakkan kursi kayu yang ia duduki hingga jatuh dan menciptakan bunyi gaduh, lalu ia berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

Rasanya hati Levi ingin hancur berkeping-keping. '_kau bukan kekasihku! Kau hanya kakakku'_. Memang itu hal yang tidak mungkin, tapi Levi sangat terkaget ketika adiknya dengan suara keras dan lantang meneriakinya seperti itu. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama Mikasa pergi ke luar negeri?!'_. Pikiran itu terus menggentayanginya. Mungkin memang awalnya Levi yang menghentak Mikasa, tapi Levi beralasan mengapa ia menghentak adiknya itu, dan yang ia tahu, adiknya tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepadanya sebelumnya.

Levi menyesal. Ini baru pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Mikasa setelah 4 tahun tak bertemu, dan sudah kacau begini keadaannya. Seandainya dia tidak membentak Mikasa seperti tadi, akan lain keadaannya.

Levi sangat heran mengapa Mikasa berani memakaikan benda kotor semacam syal merah itu di leher jenjangnya. Memang tidak aneh jika banyak orang di musim dingin seperti ini memakai syal, namun perasaan Levi berkata lain tentang benda yang melekat di leher adiknya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali menyingkirkan benda itu dari leher adiknya, bukan hanya karena faktor kotornya saja, hati kecil Levi mempunyai firasat buruk terhadap benda berwarna merah tersebut.

Sekarang ini, Levi masih terpaku dengan sikap adiknya itu, ia masih diam di tempat ia duduk. Terpaan angin musim dingin bagaikan tak berasa. Levi kemudian berdiri dari tempat ia duduk kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

Entah mengapa, Levi yang sebelumnya bersemangat menemui adiknya itu, sekarang tidak bersemangat lagi. Rasa lelah menghampirinya. Seharusnya Levi senang karena kedatangan adiknya. Tetapi ia sungguh lelah saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa lelah saat ini.

Ia berjalan pelan sampai menuju kamarnya. Melepas semua baju kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan baju rumahnya. Setelah merapikan baju kerjanya, Levi merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya. Semua rasa lelah dan kecewa membuat matanya menjadi berat. Rasa kantuk perlahan menghampirinya, ia sangat sangat lelah, ia-pun terlelap.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Seorang anak perempuan jatuh tersungkur di depan kelasnya sambil menangis. Aku melihat, ia dikelilingi oleh banyak temannya. Mereka sedang menyobek kertas yang mereka ambil dari anak perempuan tersebut. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal anak itu.. itu kan..**

**.**

**.**

**"Mikasa!" Aku berteriak sembari berlari kencang. Yang kupanggil namanya tidak merespon dan masih saja menangis. Sedangkan beberapa anak lainnya takut dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Mikasa. **

**"Mikasa?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"**

**"K-kakak.. a-aku.." Mikasa terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Levi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi pertama-tama kami harus pergi dari tempat itu terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Sampailah mereka di pekarangan belakang sekolah.**

**"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"**

**"Itu.."**

**"Ceritakan saja, kakak akan mendengarkanmu" ucap Levi sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu.**

**"Jadi.. ini tadi pembagian nilai UTS, aku mendapat ranking pertama di kelas.."**

**"Hebat kau Mikasa.. lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"**

**"Aku berteriak kegirangan, namun aku mendapatkan pandangan sinis dari teman-temanku, aku tetap diam saja sampai pelajaran usai"**

**Levi terus mendengarkan adiknya yang sedang bercerita. Sembari mengelus-elus kepala, punda serta tangan adiknya.**

**"Namun, begitu keluar kelas, tiba-tiba mereka mengerumuniku lalu merebut kertas hasil ujianku dan langsung menyobeknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil lalu mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh dan mulai mengejekku. ****_'apa itu ranking satu kalau kamu tidak punya teman'. 'Mau punya teman? Kasih contekkan dong!'. 'Anak ranking satu kan biasanya sombong, begitu kita ejek begini, bisanya nangis aja kan? Hahaha'_****. Seperti itulah yang mereka lakukan padaku sampai aku menangis seperti itu"**

**"Astaga?! Anak kelas 4 SD bisa begitu juga?"**

**"Iya. Aku hanya bersyukur kakak datang sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh lagi"**

**"Hm, aku juga bersyukur kelas kita berdekatan"**

**"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jikalau kakak tidak datang" Mata Mikasa berkaca-kaca. Dan secara tidak disangka..**

**.**

**GREP**

**.**

**Levi memeluk adiknya itu. Pelukan yang lembut dan sangat hangat. Pelukan yang membuat orang yang dipeluk melupakan masalahnya sesaat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa terpaku tidak percaya.**

**"Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu, tidak peduli apa, bagaimana, dan dimana, aku akan tetap melindungimu.. ingat? Dan jangan menangis lagi, mukamu jelek ketika kau menangis" ucap Levi. Lalu Levi melepaskan pelukannya itu.**

**"Kakak janji?" Mikasa mengelap airmatanya lalu menyodorkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya pada Levi. Levi yang mengerti maksudnya langsung merespon sama dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik adiknya itu. **

**"Janji!"**

* * *

Levi terperanjat dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya lalu memandangi dinding kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. _'oh ya Tuhan, mengapa mimpi itu terulang lagi..?'_. Levi mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding, _pukul 8 malam_.

Entah sudah berapa jam Levi tidur, sekarang ia kelaparan, dia belum makan malam. Lalu Levi berjalan lunglai menuju dapur. Dengan tapaknya yang tak terarah, Levi menemukan ayahnya dan adiknya sedang makan malam.

Erwin yang menyadari kedatangan anaknya langsung memanggilnya untuk ikut makan malam.

"Hoi Levi, ayo makan malam."

"Hn" Seperti biasa, Levi hanya menjawabnya tanpa sepatah kata-pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Levi-pun duduk di kursi mewah yang berada di samping ayahnya. Sedangkan Mikasa berseberangan dengannya. Meja makan yang mewah dan super besar itu memberi jarak yang besar bagi Levi untuk mengamati adiknya itu. Sambil menunggu para pelayan menyiapkan makan malam, Erwin memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu selama kau berada di luar negeri?"

"Baik." Jawab Mikasa pelan.

"Apakah ada suatu yang menarik ketika kau berada di sana?"

"Tidak juga."

Sebenarnya Levi ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan antara ayah dan adiknya tersebut. Namun ia takut mengacaukan suasana ini, apalagi ayahnya sedang berada di sampingnya. Bisa tambah kacau nantinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, makan malam-pun datang. Levi dengan sigap langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Woo, kau lapar sekali yah Levi?"

"Hn" Jawab Levi sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Levi selalu _'curi-curi pandang' _pada adiknya itu.

Mengapa syal itu terus dipakainya? Apakah dia masih merasa kedinginan? Aneh.

"Bagaimana denganmu Mikasa? Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak juga"

Setelah selang beberapa menit. Keadaan tetap hening. Erwin meneguk kopinya sampai habis lalu..

"Baiklah, ayah sudah selesai makan, ayah tinggal dulu" Erwin-pun berdiri dari tempatnya ia duduk kemudian berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Levi yang juga sudah selesai makan mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai syal itu?"

"Aku kedinginan" Mikasa menaikkan syal-nya sampai menutupi bagian mulutnya.

"Apakah tidak kau cuci terlebih dahulu?" Ketus Levi dengan nada sebal sambil mendentingkan sendok cangkirnya.

"Tidak usah. Yang pasti ini dapat menghangatkanku" Mikasa mengelus-elus syalnya itu dan memainkannya di tangannya. Levi yang melihat keadaan itu menjadi semakin kesal.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sungguh berbeda dari terakhir kita bertemu" Nada suaranya meninggi. Nyaris saja Levi terbawa emosi. Raut wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kekesalan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi Levi memang membenci sikap adiknya yang sekarang ini.

"Pergaulan disana sungguh dingin" Mikasa tidak melihat muka Levi sama sekali ketika menjawab, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk susu yang ada di depannya lalu meminumnya.

"Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepadaku?" Ketus Levi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin menjauh darimu." Ucap Mikasa seraya menaruh sendoknya.

"Mengapa.. kau harus menjauh dariku?" Pandangan Levi polos. Tangannya terasa lemas. Bagaikan penolakan secara tidak langsung. Levi bingung, sangat bingung apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya sehingga bisa seperti ini.

"Karena aku ingin menjauh darimu.." Jawab Mikasa. Namun raut wajahnya sekarang terlihat sedih, Levi menyadari hal itu.

"..Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menjauh darimu karena aku ingin menjauh darimu" Mikasa-pun berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Jangan ulangi perkataan yang sama, setidaknya kau menjawabnya agar aku dapat mengerti" Levi masih terdiam di tempat dan tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba menusuk punggungnya.

"Apa benar kau ingin tahu?" Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah sedih dibalik poninya.

Levi benar-benar ingin tahu. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menjawabnya. Ia hanya sanggup menelan ludah. Levi melihat Mikasa berjalan pelan mengitari meja menuju tempatnya. Langkahnya pelan seakan mengiaskan Mikasa tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Jantung Levi berdebar-debar. Bukan karena rasa sayang yang menempatkan Mikasa di hatinya. Namun Levi takut. Levi takut dengan apa yang akan dia dengar dari Mikasa.

Sampailah Mikasa di belakang kursi Levi. Mikasa menunduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sosok yang duduk di kursi itu. Lalu Mikasa memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup tubuh Levi dan membuat pelukannya semakin erat.

Panas tubuh Mikasa dapat Levi rasakan dengan jelas. Ingin sekali Levi membalas pelukannya. Namun Levi merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"A-apa kau benar-benar i-ingin tahu?" Kali ini Mikasa menangis. Ya, ia menangis di pundak Levi. Levi yang menyadarinya hanya terdiam dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengapa ia menangis. Mengapa?

Levi tidak menjawab.

Mikasa-pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Syal ini.. pemberian seseorang selama aku di luar negeri-"

.

.

.

.

.

"-dan yang memberikannya adalah-"

.

.

.

.

"-_kekasihku_"

* * *

***usap keringet***

**Fiuhh, =3= akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini  
maaf kalo misalnya tambah aneh ceritanya atau hal lain yang tidak berkenan di hati .-.**

**Mungkin disini sudah ada RivaMika-nya sedikit yah ._.v**

**Diantara para readers pasti sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud 'kekasih'nya Mikasa itu :3 wkwkwk. Dah ga misteri lagi ni x) **

**Yap, mari membalas satu persatu review-nya '-')/**

**Sugarlatte= **Iya lho ta :'v gw tau banyak kesalahan di fic ini, dan juga typo gw kan akut ta :'v tetep review ya :'v / reviewmu greget :'v 9

**Hatsune Cherry= **( 'w')a iya, wkwkwk. Levi-nya overprotective? ._. sebenernya awalnya ga mau buat begitu, tapi sepertinya emang keliatan begitu yah XD.

**sukoshi yukki= **Makasih ya sarannya, ini juga sudah saya buat banyak deskripsinya, tapi dari awal plot chap.2 ini banyak dialognya m(_ _)m jadi ya.. gomen kalo masih banyak percakapannya dibanding deskripsinya. Gomen juga kalo deskripsinya Cuma saya nyungsepin di percakapannya *mojok

**Plovercrest= **aduh senengnya dibilang idenya menantang XDa. Yaa, ini juga sudah update, hope you like it XD

**Terimakasih juga buat yang udah fav dan follow XD**

**Tunggu chap.3 yah :3 RivaMika-nya dah mulai kuat disana. Wkwkwk.**


	3. Keluarga Jaeger

"Syal ini.. pemberian seseorang selama aku di luar negeri-"

.

.

.

.

.

"-dan yang memberikannya adalah-"

.

.

.

.

"-kekasihku"

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Incest, Sistercomplex, Brothercomplex, Modern!AU, Sedikit unsur Reincarnation, Alur Maju Mundur**

**Written by: NatashAurel **

* * *

Syal itu pemberian kekasih Mikasa. Levi tidak habis pikir mengenai hal ini. Sepatutnya dia senang karena adiknya dapat memiliki seorang kekasih yang berarti _seseorang yang dapat melindunginya_.

Namun begitu suara itu masuk ke telinga Levi. Hati Levi berkecambuk. Hatinya terasa dingin dan nyeri. Bagaikan membeku lalu seketika dipecahkan menjadi berkeping-keping. Inikah rasanya cemburu?

Levi-pun berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. Mikasa yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menjauh beberapa langkah dari tempat Levi.

"Jadi, begitu.." Levi yang terlihat seperti –atau memang- seorang yang sedang cemburu segera pergi meninggalkan Mikasa yang ada dibelakangnya.

Mikasa kemudian menangis kembali, sebenarnya dari awal dia sudah tahu jadinya akan begini, namun bagi Mikasa hal ini terlalu cepat untuk diketahui kakaknya itu.

Levi berjalan menyusuri tangga ke lantai dua. Levi berniat menuju ke balkon rumahnya, untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau saat ini. Langkahnya tidak teratur. Miring ke kanan, miring ke kiri. Sudah bagaikan pecandu yang sedang mabuk.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ayahnya sedang bertelepon.

.

.

_"sepertinya aku tidak usah menyingkirkan anakmu yang laki itu"_

_"memang tidak usah, dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya, Mikasa sudah aku suruh untuk menjauhinya"_

_"hmm, aku sangat tertarik dengan anakmu yang perempuan itu, dia memang sangat pintar, saat di luar negeri, __**Eren **__sering kali memujinya"_

_"hahaha.. dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya kau tahu.."_

_"Ackerman?"_

_"iya.."_

.

.

.

Levi menguping pembicaraan lewat telepon antara ayahnya dengan seseorang itu. Mungkin ini memang tindakkan yang tidak terhormat. Namun Levi merasa sangat aneh. Seperti orang itu ingin menjauhkan Levi dari Mikasa.

Levi menjauh beberapa langkah, dia sangat penasaran dengan orang itu. Tunggu.. dia penasaran..

Secepat kilat dia kembali menguping. Bermaksud untuk mengetahui lebih banyak hal.

.

.

_"kalau bisa secepatnya kita bisa bekerja sama.."_

_"aku harap begitu juga, __**Jaeger**__"_

_"jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, panggil aku __**Grisha**__ saja."_

_"baiklah Tuan Grisha, akan sangat indah jika perusahaan kita dapat bekerja sama."_

_"dan juga.. sangat menguntungkan.. hehehe.."_

_"baiklah, cukup sekian.."_

Levi telah mendengar sampai ayahnya selesai bertelepon. Niat awalnya untuk merebahkan pikirannya di balkon timbul kembali.

Levi pelan-pelan berjalan menuju ke balkon.

Sesampainya disana, Levi duduk pada kursi yang berada di pojok balkon. Levi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi itu dan menutup matanya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Hembusan malam menemani kesendiriannya malam ini. Levi memijat kepalanya pelan. Membuat dirinya relax dengan sendirinya. Rasanya Levi ingin sekali tidur, namun bodohnya dia sudah tidur saat sore tadi dan sekarang dia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Ditambah pula efek dari kedua kopi yang ia minum di café sahabatnya membuat Levi semakin tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas.

Perlahan Levi membuka matanya. Sekarang dia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Mikasa dan ayahnya. Mikasa menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi diri Mikasa sendiri. Ayahnya dalam telepon dengan seseorang bernama _Grisha _mengatakan kalau Levi akan menjauhi Mikasa dengan sendirinya. Sungguh erat kaitannya. Levi perlu mengetahui hal ini.

Setelah berpikir keras, Levi memutuskan suatu hal.. Seorang bernama _Eren _adalah kekasih Mikasa.

Akhirnya Levi kembali ke kamarnya untuk berusaha tidur mengingat dirinya harus berangkat kerja esok hari.

* * *

Semilir angin pagi hari perlahan masuk melalui jendela kamar. Levi yang merasakan sepoi angin pagi itu perlahan membuka matanya. Dilihat jam dinding pada kamarnya menunjukkan pukul enam.

Entah bagaimana caranya Levi tidur malam tadi, yang pasti sekarang ia dalam keadaan bugar. Levi yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya tiba-tiba terperanjat. Dia baru menyadari satu hal.

_Jendela kamarnya terbuka._

"Aneh." Gumamnya. Levi-pun mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian duduk tepat di tepian kasurnya.

Pertama, tidak mungkin ini ulah salah satu pelayannya, secara para pelayannya tidak akan masuk tanpa seijin Levi. Kedua, ketika Levi tidur, jendela kamarnya tertutup. Mungkinkah..

"Ada apa kakak?" Mikasa tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan masuk menginterupsi khayalan Levi. Levi terkaget mengetahui adiknya itu datang membawa sarapannya.

"..Apakah kau yang membuka jendela kamarku?" Tanya Levi sambil terus mengamati Mikasa. _'Cih, syal itu masih saja dipakai' _

"Udara pagi hari sangat segar" Mikasa dengan santainya menjawab, lalu meletakkan sarapan Levi di meja kerjanya. Setelah itu terduduk di samping Levi.

Levi berasumsi bahwa memang Mikasa yang membuka jendela kamarnya.

"untuk apa ini semua..?" Tanya Levi sambil berdiri membelakangi Mikasa.

"Kau tahu kak.. aku.."

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.."

"K-kakak.. b-bukan begitu maksudku" ucap Mikasa tertatih-tatih.

Levi masih diam pada posisinya sekarang. Berjalan bermaksud keluar, namun Mikasa menyergapnya dengan pelukan. Levi hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun –tepatnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku.. sangat merindukan masa-masa ini-" ucap Mikasa sambil mempererat pelukannya, membuat hangat tubuhnya seolah berbagi dengan kakaknya.

"-jujur, aku tidak pernah mengingikan hal ini terjadi.. semuanya.. _paksaan_" desas Mikasa dengan nada senu di telinga Levi. Levi yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai bergerak melepaskan pelukan Mikasa.

"Apa maksudmu..?" ujar Levi pelan sambil menghadap ke Mikasa.

"Ayah tahu semua tentang kita, kak. Ayah tahu.." ucap Mikasa sambil menunjukkan raut wajah sedih di depan kakaknya. Levi hanya sanggup menelan ludah. "Jadi.. ayah tahu semuanya?" Levi bertanya, sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak adiknya.

Mikasa merespon dengan mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ikut menggengggam tangan Levi yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Levi kemudian tersenyum miris, menyadari adiknya menahan beban seperti itu sementara dirinya hanya bisa mengeluh. Levi-pun memeluk Mikasa lebih erat, lebih hangat. Mikasa tak mampu menahan tangisnya saat ini. Levi yang mengetahui hal itu mengelus kepala Mikasa pelan, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayah benar, turuti saja dirinya..". '_Mungkin memang harus begini'_. "Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk.. kita" Levi menyambung kembali ucapannya.

"T-tapi, aku masih tidak sanggup menahan perasaanku tahu!" Mikasa berteriak lalu kembali memeluk Levi, sangat erat. Levi dapat merasakan degup jantung adiknya tersebut. Levi memejamkan matanya, berharap waktu ini tidak akan berlalu.

"Dan.. kakak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku dan kakak masih diperbolehkan oleh ayah untuk sedekat ini..?" Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya tadi dan menatap Levi dengan matanya yang berair. Levi tercengang. Keadaannya kembali sama seperti tadi malam. Levi penasaran, namun takut untuk mengetahuinya.

Sebelum Mikasa sempat mengatakannya. Ayah mereka masuk dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Hoi, Levi. Bergegaslah, kita akan kedatangan tamu penting hari ini" ucap Erwin tegas. Mikasa terdiam di tempat. Sedangkan Levi sudah bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Levi memasuki kamar mandi, Mikasa berjalan keluar. Ketika ia berpapasan dengan ayahnya..

"Puas-puaskan dirimu sebelum nantinya kau tidak bisa bersama kakakmu lagi.." ujar Erwin sembari tersenyum sinis. Ucapan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum kecil di wajah Mikasa.

* * *

Sekarang Levi sudah di kantor bersama ayahnya. Menunggu tamu _yang penting _itu. Selama menunggu, Levi merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya–Hanji. Sedari tadi Levi mengamatinya, Hanji seperti gelisah dan pusing sendiri.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Tamu itu sudah datang.

Rapat-pun segera dimulai.

.

.

Saat rapat, Levi hanya bisa tercengang. Seorang yang bernama Eren Jaeger dan Grisha Jaeger ada satu ruang dengannya. Levi sama sekali tidak bisa bersuara selama rapat.

Pemuda beriris emerald dan rambut cokelat itu memang cocok disandingkan dengan adiknya. Namun, sekali lagi firasat Levi sangat takut dengan pemuda itu.

Hanji yang berada tepat disamping Grisha Jaeger juga terlihat sama seperti Levi, dari gerak-geriknya seperti ingin menyiaratkan sesuatu.

.

.

Rapat telah usai, para karyawan segera keluar menuju bilik kerja masing-masing. Sedangkan para tamu masih berbincang dengan Presiden Direktur–Erwin Smith. Levi hanya mengamati perbincangan ayahnya dengan seorang berkacamata dan berambut cokelat yang memiliki marga _Jaeger_ tersebut.

Sedangkan Hanji terlihat sedang mendekati dimana Levi berdiri.

"Hoi Levi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan tamu kita itu."

"Kau juga merasakannya? Sama."

"Lebih baik kita menyelidikkinya sebelum terlambat.."

Saran Hanji, Levi jawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

.

.

Ketika Levi sedang bekerja di ruangannya, Petra datang membuka pintu sambil membawa banyak dokumen-dokumen.

"Tuan, ini dokumen rapat tadi." Ucap Petra sambil menaruh tumpukan kertas tersebut di atas meja kerja Levi.

Levi melihat-lihatnya sebentar kemudian menaruhnya kembali..

"Oi, Petra.." Panggil Levi.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Informasi apa saja yang kau punya tentang tamu kita tadi?"

"Eh? Apakah Anda tidak tahu?"

"Belum."

"Baiklah, Mereka berasal dari Perusahaan Jaeger. Perusahaan itu sedang naik daun di bidang pemasaran, oleh sebab itu mereka berusaha menjadi mitra kerja kita. Presiden Direkturnya adalah Grisha Jaeger, ia tadi ditemani oleh seorang Direktur bernama Eren Jaeger yang adalah anaknya sendiri.."

"Baik, cukup."

Sebelum Petra pergi keluar, Levi memanggilnya lagi. "Oh ya, Petra"

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Naikkan dua kancing bajumu lagi" Petra yang mendengarnya tersipu malu lalu melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Levi. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang Levi.

_'sepertinya dia sedang menggodaku' _ujar Levi dalam hati.

* * *

Levi-pun sampai di rumahnya. Dia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya untuk sekedar merengganggkan otot tubuhnya.

Namun ketika masuk, ia disambut oleh Mikasa yang sedang duduk manis di salah satu kursi mewah yang berletak di ruang tamunya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Ucap Mikasa, lalu mengajak Levi menuju balkon.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di balkon. Sambil menyesap kopinya, Levi memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi?" Terlihat Mikasa membetulkan tata letak syalnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, sebenarnya aku dipaksa oleh ayah.."

Levi berhenti meminum kopinya dan menaruhnya di meja. Levi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kemudian menjawab Mikasa..

"Seperti apa dia memaksamu?" Levi menanyakannya kembali.

"Dia memaksaku dengan lembut."

"Cih. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin kudengar.." Jawab Levi sambil menghabiskan kopinya.

"Sebenarnya.."

Sebelum Mikasa sempat mengutarakannya, Erwin datang mengagetkan mereka dengan sebuah kabar.

"Hei! Keluarga Jaeger sedang berkunjung kemari.. ayo kita sambut mereka!" Pinta Erwin.

Dengan cepat, Mikasa dan Levi menyusul ayahnya

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu. Erwin dan Mikasa menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Sedangkan Levi tetap pada raut muka dinginnya

Pembicaraan dimulai dari Grisha.

"Jadi.. kami datang kesini.. untuk melamar Mikasa." Sontak Erwin menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Berbeda dengan Mikasa dan Levi yang menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya.

"Wohoo, bukankah ini masih terlalu awal?" ucap Erwin dengan ekspresi senangnya. Tentu dia menginginkan hal ini.

"Apakah 2 tahun masih terlalu awal, Paman?" jawab Eren dengan sopannya. Seperti mau menarik amarah Levi.

"Baiklah-baiklah.."

.

.

Suasana hari ini sungguh kacau. Mengingat Mikasa yang baru selesai dari kuliahnya sehari kemudian dilamar oleh seseorang.

Sudah diputuskan 3 minggu dari sekarang, Mikasa akan bertunangan dengan Eren Jaeger.

Levi bingung harus senang atau sedih.

Sekarang, Mikasa dan Levi sedang berada di balkon, berdua. Beruntungnya Keluarga Jaeger sudah pulang agar mereka dapat leluasa berada di balkom bercengkrama.

"Kakak.. ini alasan mengapa ayah mengijinkanku untuk berada di dekatmu, tepatnya sebelum aku bertunangan dengan Eren" lirih Mikasa pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Angin malam kembali menemani percakapan mereka dengan hembusan dinginnya.

"Aku mengerti.. "

"A-a-aku minta ma-" Seketika Mikasa berhenti bicara.

Levi membungkam mulut Mikasa dengan mulutnya –sebut saja berciuman. Mikasa membalas ciuman Levi. Levi kemudian memeluk Mikasa sembari terus menciumnya.

Akhirnya Levi lepaskan ciuman mereka itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih terdiam duduk di balkon. Sebelum pergi, Levi mengucapkan.. "Terima kasih.."

Sampai akhirnya Levi menghilang dari pandangan Mikasa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fiuhh.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter abal satu ini..**

**Maaf kalau banyak hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi di sini.**

**Saya maksa ngerjainnya nih. Lagi ga mood + pusing. #kalau gitu jangan ngetik! *ditabok readers**

**Heheh. Maaf ya ^-^**

**Yosh! Waktunya membalas review~!**

**Carmelina Gabriella: **iya~ kekasihnya Eren XD

**AdelDesi02: **kekasihnya Eren XD hehehe. Salam kenal juga ^_^

**sukoshi yukki: **makasihh~! . iya, Mikasa kan dipaksa sama Erwin buat pacaran sama Eren. So, masih nyimpen rasa sama Levi :3

**Hatsune Cherry: **hufft, sayangnya mereka saudaraan kandung ._.) anaknya mas Erwin sama mbak Ackerman *ditabok* makasih^^

**Plovercrest: **.-. gomen kalau yang kemarin kurang panjang.. Levi dibentak gitu soalnya Mikasa nahan perasaannya sama Levi, =3= wkwkwk.

**Lightmaycry: **Makasiihhh~! XD ini juga udah update, hope you like it yah~!

**Sekian dari saya, dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena chap ini sangat GaJe & abal.. Gomenasai.. m(_ _)m**


End file.
